


focus on me

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: AND GAY, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kim Hongjoong is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Song Mingi is Distressed, Teasing, even if he is chaotic horny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Good movie theater etiquette, as defined by Kim Hongjoong:1.) Always remember to throw away your litter.2.) No phones during the movie.3.) If you feel a sudden and compulsive need to do filthy and indecent things to your boyfriend in the middle of a slasher film...well...that'syourbusiness.4.) Only clap after the post-credits scene.





	focus on me

Mingi flinches, the back of his head knocking painfully on his chair. The woman onscreen - Mingi can’t for the life of him remember what her name was - sobs as she lay prone, having somehow tripped while fleeing from the killer. He averts his eyes from the giant glowing screen as soon as he hears murder noises commence, a tremor in his hands where they rest on the armrests of his seat.

The rest of his friends are having a considerably better time - Yunho is keeping up an ongoing commentary under his breath criticizing the main lead in the horror film to his left, and Mingi can hear Jongho whooping in support of the villain each time someone dies - much to the dismay of their fellow theater-goers. Mingi stares determinedly at the ceiling - but even that isn’t enough. A barrage of gory noises assault his ears regardless. Mingi’s breath catches in fear at a particularly blood-curdling scream.

A small hand forcibly laces into his from where it’s clinging to the end of his armrest in terror. Mingi nearly jumps out of his seat at the sudden touch.

“Hey,” Hongjoong whispers to his right, brows furrowed in concern. Mingi smiles at his boyfriend in what he hopes is a reassuring way. Hongjoong’s eyes narrow further.

“We can leave whenever,” he continues, squeezing Mingi’s hand comfortingly. “Why’d you say you were fine with seeing this? We could’ve watched something else.”

“But I am fine,” Mingi contradicts, stubbornly. “I _love_ ….blood and guts being flung around excessively. No issue. My favorite type of film!” He rambles, lowering his voice to a whisper at the _SHHH_ that comes from the seat behind him.

Hongjoong frowns, and Mingi immediately feels bad for worrying him.

“Babe, let’s just finish the movie - look, everyone’s having fun. And i’m not even that scared.” Mingi whispers, with more certainty. Hongjoong still doesn’t look convinced, so he leans in to kiss the older boy gently, pulling back with a smile that’ll hopefully portray his sincerity.

Hongjoong settles dubiously back into his seat.

Less than ten minutes of Mingi's internal screaming later, he feels a touch on his thigh. He tenses in surprise, but it’s not the murderer from the film that’s sliding their hand further and further up his leg. It’s Hongjoong.

Mingi stares perplexedly at his boyfriend. The blue glow from the screen illuminates his striking side profile and his eyelashes cast a fluttering shadow onto his cheekbones. Hongjoong is watching the screen like nothing’s wrong.

Mingi squeaks, audibly, when the older boy’s trailing hand settles on his dick through the thin layer of his sweatpants. “ _Hyung!_ ” He whispers, scandalized.

He turns and meets Mingi’s eyes, a smirk on his lips. “What?” He grinds the heel of his palm into Mingi’s readily hardening bulge. Mingi’s hands flex on the armrests for an entirely different reason than before. “You don’t have to be scared,” he continues. “I’ll distract you.”

“We’re in public, Joo- _oong_ ,” Mingi practically gasps, conflicted as to whether he should be pressing into the heat of Hongjoong’s teasing fingers or stopping because they’re in a movie theater with six of their friends and this is not the time to get off.

“Better keep quiet then,” Hongjoong agrees. Mingi despairs. Once Hongjoong has his mind set on something - something being, in this case, giving Mingi a handjob in a crowded public theater -, it’s nearly impossible to sway him otherwise. As if in consolation, Hongjoong shifts the jacket in his lap to rest over Mingi’s instead - effectively concealing from any wandering eyes what his hand is doing in Mingi’s crotch.

Mingi’s eyes dart frantically to his left - Yunho is utterly absorbed in the movie, oblivious to how Hongjoong teasingly traces the shape of Mingi’s cock through his clothing. He shifts helplessly into the touch. Hongjoong alternates between dragging his fingers feather-light over the hard line of his shaft and massaging his palm into Mingi's balls. Mingi swallows, audibly. It's really kind of unfortunate. His boyfriend is unfairly hot, has a ridiculous sex drive, and as a hobby likes to tap-dance on the lines of social convention. It's a deadly combination.

The older boy’s hand momentarily abandons rubbing Mingi from the outside to instead dip into the waistband of his sweatpants, holding the elastic away from Mingi’s hips to wrap around his cock inside his boxers. Mingi nearly chokes. The surround sound of the movie playing before them seems to fade to a dull hum in the background when compared to the much more pressing heat of arousal in the pit of his stomach.

Hongjoong’s palm is warm and dry where it touches his flesh. He can’t see it, but imagining the visual of Hongjoong’s dainty hand struggling to circle his cock has him bucking as inconspicuously as possible into his boyfriend’s grip.

The older boy’s thumb strokes over the head of his cock, gathering the drops of precum that’ve welled up and spreading the wetness down his shaft to make for an easier glide. Mingi presses his undoubtedly-flushed face into Hongjoong’s neck, stifling a whine as he strokes Mingi’s cock slowly, tortuously, from base to tip. Hongjoong shushes him.

Mingi hazards a glance downwards, at the outline of movement he can see through Hongjoong’s hastily strewn jacket. If anyone in their immediate proximity looked over and downwards, it’d be obvious what they were doing. They’d see Hongjoong’s wrist jerking under the fabric, they’d see Mingi’s hips hunching ever so slightly up, down, up, down, they’d see the hint of sweat at Mingi’s temple and his teeth caught on his bottom lip. The thought of it has Mingi’s dick twitching in Hongjoong’s grasp.

Hongjoong’s other hand snakes up behind the younger boy to settle on his neck, squeezing comfortingly in sharp contrast to how he digs his thumb into the slit in Mingi’s cockhead. Mingi keens through his teeth, the sound thankfully hidden by a sudden explosion of noise on-screen. Mingi braces his head back against his seat, breathing as controlledly as possible as his boyfriend gleefully teases him.

“You’re shaking, babe,” Hongjoong croons, quiet and directly into his ear. His voice sounds almost as wrecked as Mingi feels. “Gonna come for me, Mingi-ah? Make a mess of yourself in the middle of the theater?” His words are punctuated with sharp twists of his wrist, jerking Mingi off hard and fast.

“Hyung, _please_ ,” Mingi pants, and he’s not sure whether he means it as a reprimand or not. His toes curl in his shoes. Everything is just too much. Hongjoong whispers filthily in his ear, instructing Mingi on how to fuck his hand and scolding him when he’s too loud. But Mingi can’t _help_ it - if he listens carefully enough he can hear the slick glide of Hongjoong’s hand on his cock, and when he looks down dazedly he can see the tent in Hongjoong’s own jeans, strained and promising.

Hongjoong watches him with intensity, committing this Mingi to memory - how his face and neck are flushed with shame, gasping mouth bitten red and plush. His eyes are shut tight into pretty crescent-moons, and one of his hands has migrated from the armrest to grip Hongjoong’s thigh like it’s the only thing grounding him. He revels in how he can make Mingi fall apart like this, whenever and wherever - if it’s for Hongjoong, Mingi can’t help himself.

“I wish I could hear you right now,” Hongjoong whispers. “But it’s okay. ‘Cause only _I_ get to hear you, anyway, not the guys, not these people,” he jerks his chin at their surrounding moviegoers. “All mine, Mingi-ah,” he murmurs, rubbing at Mingi’s perineum and making the other boy gasp.

Mingi can feel himself losing control, abs clenching and hips losing what little stuttery rhythm they had. Mingi spreads his legs just that much wider, to get Hongjoong to touch him more, _just right_ , and his knee knocks into Yunho’s to his left.

Mingi’s chest seizes up with panic, even as a shock of arousal tingles down his spine.

Yunho turns, eyes immediately zeroing in on Mingi’s expression, lips parted and eyes teary. He fails to notice the motion underneath the jacket in Mingi’s lap or the lustful dilation of his pupils.

“Mingi-ah,” he exclaims in a whisper, frowning. “Are you alright? I knew you were a scaredy-cat, but..” he trails off as he reaches out to feel Mingi’s forehead, assuming he felt sick from watching the blood and gore onscreen.

Hongjoong casually knocks Yunho’s searching hand away and guides Mingi’s face into his neck instead. “He’s definitely feeling a bit unwell,” Hongjoong confirms, and Mingi is glad for the excuse and for being able to hide in his boyfriend’s arms embrace. Seconds later, Hongjoong begins stroking Mingi’s cock again, and the younger boy is abruptly much less thankful. He muffles a moan into the collar of Hongjoong’s shirt as the older boy continues his conversation, unflappable.

“I think I’ll take him home a bit early, could you tell the others?” Hongjoong’s voice is apologetic, giving nothing away. Mingi cannot _believe_ him. But underneath the embarrassment and panic over getting caught is a carnal need burning hot and heady in his stomach, exacerbated by the hand pumping his dick to completion.

“I’ll let the guys know. Hey, feel better, Mingi-ah!” Yunho pats Mingi’s back consolingly, and Mingi is at his limit.

He comes with a silent cry into Hongjoong’s throat, rutting into Hongjoong’s grasp as inconspicuous as he can as he rides out his orgasm. Hongjoong kisses the crown of Mingi’s head, and Mingi can _feel_ the victorious curve of his smile the older boy hides into his hair. Hongjoong strokes him until he’s finished coming and his release is seeping warm and sticky into his boxers, teasing that last dribble of come out of him until Mingi has to bite at his collarbones when oversensitivity sets in because he can’t trust his own voice.

Hongjoong retracts his hand from Mingi’s underwear obligingly, wiping his soiled fingers on Mingi’s thigh and leaving behind a hot streak of come. He pets at Mingi’s fluttering stomach for a moment as the younger boy comes down from his high, his other hand carding through the younger boy’s hair.

“Don’t worry,” Hongjoong smiles sunnily at Yunho over Mingi's shoulder. “I’ll take good care of him.”

**Author's Note:**

> and then they go home and FUCK  
> i'll post that eventually  
> thanks for reading! please leave a kudos or a comment because i'd be ecstatic if you did!!! <3


End file.
